


The King’s Consort

by cerealkiller0



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, F/M, Hell, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkiller0/pseuds/cerealkiller0
Summary: Cain goes to Hell. It doesn’t turn out as he expected.





	1. Welcome to Hell

The thing is, Cain has had his torment on Earth for the past six thousand years. He is one of the only humans to have had his sentence carried out by God himself.

So after that? Torment by - quite frankly -brainless demons, doesn’t really stack up. He spots the obvious out in the first hell loop. He’s supposed to feel guilt for shooting Charlotte. And in some ways he does. He relives it over and over. But he also knows Charlotte’s story. She was over a year past due herself, and if it weren’t for Divine intervention, she would have been destined for Hell anyway. Redemption? What made her so special that she got a second chance? He never did. Once the thought takes hold, the loop can’t contain him.

A door appears.

He gets unceremoniously shoved in another loop by a hideously disfigured demon. The second loop is even more predictable than the first. He’s killing Abel. How cliché. As if he hasn’t relived this moment a million times already.

The demons are better, but he’s had thousands of years to contemplate this moment and his own memory is more torture than what the demons have constructed. He spots the imperfections in the loop almost immediately. When a door appears this time, he ignores it outwardly, but keeps it fixed in his mind. He goes through the motions of feigning torment for his actions as long as he can stand. As long as he thinks it will take for whatever demon might be lurking outside to lose interest. 

When he thinks enough time has passed, he focuses on the door. The primitive tent Abel is reveling in rattles along the posts with a gust of wind, a flap pulls loose, and an exit appears. Cain follows it out into the ash.

Outside, the tent disappears and he is suddenly in an deserted stone hall. 

Hell is quieter than Cain expected. 

There are no screams of agony. No wails of despair. The ash drifts down slowly and unceasingly, like a morbid snow drift, lending a muffled, muted quality. 

Cain can barely hear his own footsteps along the floor. He wonders if the silence is meant to drive him mad. 

He follows the hallway for a long time. He isn’t sure if days or months pass, but eventually he is found.

“Oy! You! What do you think you are doing?!” An unfriendly voice rumbles at him.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder, talons digging bloody gouges into his skin and spins him around.

Cain stares into putrid yellow eyes and decaying teeth. He is outsized by three times at least by the hideous creature, but his first reaction is to attack anyway. He learned from Maze that fear or cowardice were the worst things you could show a demon. It would only serve to encourage them.

He strikes out fast and hard, going straight for the eyes. He isn’t used to being the little guy in the fight, but he is adaptable and more than willing to fight dirty. 

“Eeeyowww!!” The demon howls as Cain’s fingers dig deep into the gelatinous crevice of its right eye. The hand on his shoulder drops to grasp at the ruined eyeball and Cain wastes no time in turning and sprinting away. 

The endless empty stone hallway stretches out ahead, but the silence has eroded around him. The demon’s pained moan ignites a chain reaction of sounds. Hisses, shrieks, and howls rise up to swallow him whole. 

He runs, but the hallway seems to shrink. His feet stick to the floor, the air becomes thick enough that he struggles to breathe, and that terrible sound continues to rise up louder and louder.

It is almost a relief when a demon catches up to him, tackling him to the ground and beating his face into the unforgiving stone floor until his head splits open and he slips into unconsciousness.

 

***

Cain wakes tied to a black marble table in the center of a windowless room. A crowd of demons surrounds him. He doesn’t give them the satisfaction of struggling against his bonds. The knots are tied well. Each arm and leg is spread taut to its limit and for good measure he can feel a fifth rope pulled snugly around his neck.

The demon with the ruined eye approaches. He has a glinting ebony blade in hand and tauntingly waves it at Cain.

Cain sneers in response. A knife? He isn’t sure whether or not to feel insulted. He’s flung himself into a volcano. He let the devil himself tear him apart with a chainsaw, and they think he’s going to be intimidated by a knife?

The demon scowls back at him and flings the knife towards his body. The blade sinks into the table between his thighs.

A jeer goes up in the crowd at Cain’s instinctive flinch.

The demon’s remaining eye takes on a speculative gleam. He approaches Cain’s body and grips his genitals in a vicelike grip. 

Cain’s eyes water involuntarily in response, but he bites down hard on his lip to restrain any vocalization of pain. He tastes blood. The agony is exquisite, especially when the demon flexes and those sharp talons embed themselves deep into Cain’s flesh. Cain can feel blood leaking down the crack of his ass, along his thighs, and he starts to feel lightheaded. He fights off impending unconsciousness long enough to clear his throat and jerk his head up, choking himself against the rope at his neck. He strains against the rope and spits directly into the demon’s remaining eye.

Then his head lolls back and he lapses back into unconsciousness with a vicious smile on his face.

***

He wakes again, still bound to the table, with a splash of liquid to his face. It isn’t water. By smell, it might be rotten cows blood mixed with gasoline or any other number of vile substances between.

Cain gags at the revolting smell, but hold back from vomiting all over himself. The smell is terrible, but it isn’t worse than being trapped in a pyramid with a decaying pharaoh or laying bound beneath a dying slave on a small privateer ship. Cain has already endured both of those and more before.

The crowd of demons seems disappointed by his lack of reaction if the angry yowling is anything to go by. 

“So sorry to disappoint,” Cain sarcastically spits out at them. 

The voices instantly stop and the ensuing silence is fraught with tension.

A new demon approaches. 

This one is different. His face is mostly human in appearance, he is tall and blond and might even have been considered handsome if it weren’t for the large gash ripped across one cheek from the corner of his eye to the edge of his lip and his disturbingly dark blood red eyes. 

He approaches Cain’s head first, fisting his hair and forcing his head back to expose his throat. 

He touches Cain there gently, proprietarily. His cold bony fingers trace around the rope still circling Cain’s neck. 

The demon smirks. “You’re almost pretty, trussed up like this.” He leans in and licks some of the repulsive slime off Cain’s face while moving his hand lower down Cain’s body. 

Coldness seeps into Cain’s skin at the touch and a feeling of dread wells up inside of him. The touch to his genitals this time isn’t one of violence. He is fondled delicately as that demon stares down at him with a mocking smile.

The touch is meant to humiliate instead of arouse and no matter how much Cain tells himself that this too, is something that he has endured before, he can’t help the shudder that moves through him.

The demon cackles triumphantly.

His next move is to rip off the filthy, blood covered clothing Cain has on. The surrounding demons crow as his jeans are shredded and tossed aside. The demon leans forward, breathing hot putrid air directly into his face and grips the collar of his shirt.

The shirt is ripped away from his skin and Cain is naked and bound in a room full of bloodthirsty lecherous demons. Now he does struggle futile against his restraints.

The demon’s mocking smile intensifies and he pushes off of Cain to show off his victory to the crowd, but when Cain’s body is revealed to the eager crowd a gasp goes up.

The demon tormenting him skips back as if scalded. The demons all at once start shouting at each other in the black tongue of the Lilim. Cain, despite all of his long years, has little knowledge of the language and only makes out a few of their words.

Lucifer’s name is invoked several times. 

The only other word that is repeated over and over is marked. Marked One. 

Cain instinctively glances towards his bicep, straining against the rope at his neck, but he can’t lift his head high enough to see.

He is terribly confused. And that, more than anything, makes him afraid.

A different demon approaches. She limps heavily towards him. Her large green-grey body moving unnaturally. Her milky white eyes stare sightlessly at him. Her gnarled, ancient hand comes up. She touches his chest, right above his heart, then strokes over his forearm, then lastly traces over his lips. She straightens.

“This one belongs to our king,” she declares. “Release him.”

All at once, the bonds holding Cain are cut. He scrambles off the table, as far away from the demons as he can get, but there is no exit to be found.

He glances down at his bicep, but the skin there is as smooth and unblemished as it was on the day of his death. He looks back up at the demons in confusion.

They are all staring back in rapt attention.

He looks down at himself again and is as startled as the demons at what he finds.

There is a scar from the demon blade that killed him, a thick angry red line covering his heart. He looks further down. His forearm is covered in a thick red and purple burn scar. 

The scar is in the exact shape of Lucifer’s hand.

Cain feels his stomach drop. What does this mean? His eyes seek out the old demon that had ordered his release.

She must sense his stare despite her obvious blindness. Her mouth curves into a truly terrifying smile, revealing razor sharp teeth. “Leave,” she orders heavily. 

Before Cain can breath, the room is empty except for the two of them.

Cain considers attacking her and running again. One old blind demon. He might have a chance.

A cackling laugh reaches his ears. “You wouldn’t make it to the door, Son of Adam.”

Cain’s eyes widen fractionally at that. He wonders if she can read his thoughts.

“Hardly.” She snorts. “Your base desires waft off of you like a stench. Now get dressed.” She gestures towards the marble table where a stack of clothes has suddenly appeared.

Cain shrugs into the clothing while the demon waits impatiently. He glances down at himself once he’s done and is tempted to roll his eyes. Sleeveless, black, and firm fitting. It brings Maze to mind. He feels like a bad cliché.

“Come with me,” the demon intones. She turns and strides away, not waiting to see if Cain follows. 

When it becomes clear that no one is going to spring forth to make him, Cain hurries to follow her anyway. 

She keeps a brisk pace and doesn’t once look back at Cain behind her. The path they take is dizzying with twists and turns. By the time they stop, Cain is hopelessly disoriented. 

A large wooden door stands before them. 

The demon opens it and gestures for Cain to step forward. “You will stay here now.”

Cain hesitates in the doorway.

The demon unceremoniously shoves him through with preternatural strength.

Cain loses his footing and stumbles inside. As he rights himself, he hears the heavy door swing shut behind him with a note of finality.

Torches light the large room, sending flickering shadows dancing along the sandstone walls. A large bed with crimson sheets dominates the far wall. 

Cain has an unsettling sensation of familiarity as he looks around. Something about this room is eerily similar to a place he knows. He comes to a sudden realization. It reminds him of Lux. This chamber is Lucifer’s.

He is in Lucifer’s bedroom. 

The demon said he belonged to their king. Lucifer had marked him, scarred him, burned him.

The demon had touched the scar, the burn, and his lips. Cain’s mind immediately goes to that ridiculous kiss Lucifer had planted on him during their one and only undercover case together. Lucifer had kissed him and somehow that demon knew it. Luicifer had also revealed his true devil form, and stabbed Cain through the heart. And Cain had the distinction of being the only human the Devil had ever killed.

The demons had added up those facts and had apparently come to the entirely wrong conclusion.

Cain bites back the hysterical laughter bubbling up inside of him. 

His only consolation is the fact that he knows, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Lucifer has absolutely no intention of returning to Hell. He sits down on the large bed and makes himself comfortable.

Maybe Hell won’t be so bad after all.


	2. A meeting in the dark

Cain stays walled in Lucifer’s chambers for days, contemplating his unexpected change in circumstance. He is in an unfamiliar position here. He walked the Earth long enough that nothing surprised him there. The ebb and flow of civilizations held no mystery. He could turn up in nearly any corner of the world and be able to blend in reasonably well after some initial reconnaissance.

Here in Hell, he is at something of a loss. The demons clearly have some kind of hierarchy and society here. His place here is tenuous and built on the fragments of a partial truth. He needs to learn the rules and fast if he wants to make it as anything other than one of the billions of damned humans souls being tormented here.

He needs allies. He needs power. To obtain either, he has to understand this world.

Lucifer has an extensive library and Cain sets himself to the arduous task of reading through the records of Hell. Fortunately, it seems as though the demon tongue is only an oral language and the records are mostly in Enochian script. 

Cain hasn’t read or spoken in this tongue since before the time of the Tower of Babel. He is surprised by how comforting he finds it. The information that he seeks is there in piecemeal. He learns about demonic history, some of the myths and legends. He learns that he might have chosen poorly in the enemies he’s made thus far. 

The one he partially blinded is Halphas. He can change into a great winged beast and his favorite party trick seems to be using his monstrous talons to fly his enemies over the Lake of Fire and dropping them in.

The one with the red eyes and the scarred face is Barnabas. The written records make it plain that Cain should avoid being left alone with this demon at all costs. He’s ruthless, powerful, has unspeakable appetites and is more likely to view Cain as prey rather than a person.

He also reads enough to know he should remain as far from Lilith’s notice as possible. As intrigued as he might be about his father’s first wife, he is certain that the mother of demons will only see him as Eve’s son and that will reflect very poorly on him indeed.

He needs allies.

In order to get them, his next step is learning the demon tongue and figuring out which of these monsters is the most worthwhile to befriend.

He decides he will start with the old demon that led him to Lucifer’s chambers. She had commanded the other demons to release him from the black marble table and they all listened without question or complaint. This means she has some kind of power over them. Also, she was one of the only demons he had encountered that hadn’t taken the opportunity to hurt him.

He isn’t sure if that means she can be trusted, but it seems to be the best place to start. He just has to figure out a way to find her. 

He makes sure to find weapons before he ventures out into the labyrinth hallways. He remembers what Lucifer had told him about demon steel. If it could kill a Celestial, then it could kill a demon. 

The chest of weaponry looks ancient, but the blades held within are in immaculate condition. He chooses a pugio to hang at his hip, the weight of the thick Roman dagger feeling much more natural there after so long carrying a gun rather than a sword. A second hidden blade finds a home at the small of his back and a third is tucked neatly into his boot. In a world of demons with superior strength and home turf advantage, he needs all the help he can get.

He takes a deep, steadying breath before pushing against the thick wooden door of Lucifer’s chambers and stepping out into the ash.

The hellscape before him is completely different from the endless hallway that led him to this place. It is as if a curtain has been lifted from in front of his face and his eyes have been open to more of Hell than what he could perceive before. The hallway isn’t endless. He comes to the realization that it is an extension of the loop, like a failsafe. Even if a soul escapes their own torment, the loop of the hallway will contain them. He has to admit the design is ingenious.

Now that the demons are apparently not actively trying to restrain him, he can traverse the real hellscape. He just wishes that Lucifer’s vast library had included a map. 

He’d found no information on the demon he seeks in Lucifer’s library, so with only the mental image of her in his head he sets off. He isn’t prepared for the land before him to suddenly shift beneath his feet. He stumbles. When he straightens, the world around him has changed.

There is a cave before him. He touches the dagger at his side briefly, then approaches cautiously. His eyes strain in the darkness. The cave slants downwards and he moves steadily lower into the depths of Hell. Something brushes past him in the darkness and he spins around, but he can’t see anything at all. Not even the entrance to the cave. 

A voice chuckles in the darkness. “You have eyes, but they do not see. What a pity, human.”

“Who’s there?” Cain questions, hand finding the hilt of his dagger.

“Who? Or what?” The voice questions in a lilting tone.

Cain feels something brush against his leg again. An animal? He turns around again, but nothing is there. He draws the dagger, just in case.

“Now, now, no need to become unfriendly,” the voice chides. 

Something hits his arm and Cain strikes out blindly in the dark. 

A hiss is his only answer. Then something hits his legs again and darts past. Cain turns again to face it and a sharp yank to the back of his knees pulls him off his feet.

Cain lands breathlessly on the flat of his back, the dagger clattering down out of reach in the dark. Two large paws come to rest on his chest, glittering cat eyes only inches from his face. 

“If you want to continue down this path, you are going to need a guide,” the creature states.

“And what, are you volunteering?” Cain questions suspiciously. 

The creature’s tail flicks. “Perhaps. It would depend of course, on what you could offer in payment.”

Cain considers this. He needs a guide. He might not be able to make it back out of the cave without one. “What do you want?”

“Few things that a dead human could offer, I’m sure.” The creature sniffs disdainfully and pushes off of Cain’s chest.

Cain sits up and squints in the darkness, making out the features of a large catlike creature, grey skin covered in scales rather than fur, green eyes all but glowing, allowing Cain’s own eyes to finally start to adjust. 

They sit staring at each other for a while. Cain finally breaks the odd tableau. He sighs in irritation and pushes himself up to standing, grasping around for his dagger as he goes. “I don’t have anything for you, so I guess I’ll make my way alone.”

The creature blocks his way. “I could, perhaps, be persuaded to serve as your guide in return for future payment. A favor.”

“What are your terms, demon?” Cain questions wearily.

The creature chuckles. “I’m no demon, human. And my terms are simple. I will serve you for as long as you require a guide. When you no longer have need of me, you will release me in the place of my choosing.”

“That’s it?” Cain questions incredulously. He narrows his eyes in suspicion. “What’s the catch?”

“Oh, just a small binding ritual. An exchange of power.”

“Well that doesn’t sound ominous in the slightest,” Cain retorts sarcastically. He attempts to push past the creature again, but is blocked once more.

“You will take me with you, human.” The creature states, voice going low and dangerous. “I will not remain here any longer.”

Cain arches a brow at that. “Wait. Are you telling me you are trapped here? How are you going to guide me anywhere if you are stuck in this place?” Cain waves a hand to gesture around the dark walls of the cave.

The catlike creature’s tail swishes impatiently. “I am bound to this cave as I have no master. I can leave, but only in service to another. That is my curse, Marked One.” 

Cain frowns at the name, but isn’t deterred from his questioning. “Why me?”

A disdainful sniff proceeds the response, then the creature reluctantly admits, “Few would come across this cave. You don’t yet understand the labyrinth of Hell. Also? You understand what it is like to live a cursed existence. Few can claim the same.” The vivid green eyes lower towards the ground.

Cain weighs the words, taking in the truth that was spoken. He makes a decision. “What is your name?”

“I am Bast,” the creature states. She sits back on her haunches and raises her gaze to stare into Cain’s eyes. “Will you accept me as your guide?”

“Yes,” Cain replies firmly. 

“Then make an offering to accept me into your service,” Bast instructs. She sighs at Cain’s blank stare. “A blood sacrifice. That dagger should do nicely. Cut your hand then touch the collar.” 

She inclines her head and reveals an ornate gold collar with a colorless gem at her throat. Her tail swishes again, impatiently. “Sometime in this millennia would be preferable.”

“Forgive me, it’s been a few thousand years since I’ve been asked to perform a blood ritual.” Cain retorts, pulling his dagger. He cuts his hand, wincing when it slides deeper than he intended. 

He grabs the gem at Bast’s neck and cries out in shock and pain as the sensation of lightning shoots up his arm. His back arches and his eyes roll back in his head before he collapses in a dead faint. 

Bast peers down at his unconscious form, the gem at her throat now a deep blood red. “Huh. Well. That was interesting.”

****


End file.
